The Broken Road
by CoraFan
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are married. They have a daughter named Aspen, and they adopted Calvin, and the little girl Ashley. They have a fight, and Olivia takes the kids and moves to stay with her best friend Jenny. What happens when a few years later, Elliot comes for a visit and he, Olivia and Jenny all get big surprises? Don't let the characters and the genres fool you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry about not updating for so long, but I've been thinking for a while about doing and NCIS and SVU crossover, so here it is. Jenny and Olivia are long time best friends, as are Gibbs and Elliot. So, here you go.**

"You got something to say to me, let's hear it!" Olivia Benson yelled at her husband.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't keep looking over my shoulder to make sure you're ok!" Elliot Stabler yelled back.

"You know that's not true!" Olivia screamed at him.

"Yes it is! If you can't do your job, then I can't trust you to have my back, and I definitely can't trust you to watch over our children!" Elliot yelled. Olivia looked at him, then ran up to the cribs. He followed her, and was about to knock on the door, when he heard her talking to someone.

"Jen, I can't do this anymore." she said. Elliot could swear he heard tears mixed in with her voice.

"What happened Olivia?" a woman's voice asked.

"Elliot and I were chasing down a kidnapper in a bus station, and the guy cut my throat, but it wasn't bad. We got back, and we were in interrogation, and Elliot wouldn't let me get a word in. When we got out, I told him that if he had something to say to me, to say it. He told me that he couldn't keep looking over his shoulder to make sure I was ok, and that if I couldn't do my job, then he couldn't trust me to watch his back, and then he…he said that he couldn't trust me to watch the kids. We're always fighting, and I can't do it anymore!" Elliot could tell now, that she was definitely crying.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." the woman said.

"I'll be ok. How are things with you and Jethro?" Olivia responded. There was a pause before the woman named Jenny spoke again.

"He left. He came to my office three weeks ago, and told me, that he couldn't do this anymore. When I asked him what he was talking about, he said 'me, you, us, I can't do this anymore.' I told him that I loved him, and begged him not to go, but he just said 'goodbye Jen' then he walked out. I don't even know why, he wouldn't tell me!" Jenny was also crying by now.

"Jen, I-I think I'm gonna leave New York." Olivia said shakily. Elliot took a sharp intake of breath, then kept listening.

"Where will you go Liv?" Jenny asked.

"I'm moving back." Olivia stated.

"Back here!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah. Elliot and I have grown so far apart, you would think we were mortal enemies instead of a married couple with two beautiful daughters and a son." Olivia told her.

"Well, you could always come stay with me till you find a place." Jenny said.

"Thanks Jen. As soon as this case is closed, I'm on the first flight there." Olivia replied.

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Shalom Olivia." Jenny said.

"Shalom Jen." Olivia hung up, and opened the door, effectively hitting Elliot in the face.

"Elliot, were you listening to my video chat with Jenny!" Olivia exclaimed. Elliot nodded.

"Are you really gonna run again Olivia!" Elliot growled.

"I'm not running, I'm just moving back to where I know that I'm not gonna get hurt, and you won't have to, how did you put it? Oh yeah, you won't have to 'keep looking over your shoulder to make sure I'm ok." she snapped.

"Who's this Jenny you were talking to!" he exclaimed.

"None of your business! She's just a friend of mine that I'm gonna stay with until I can find my own place!" Olivia said, getting frustrated. She walked into the bullpen, grabbed her coat, and walked out.

2 hours later:

Olivia walked into the waiting room of Mercy General Hospital, and pulled out her phone. She pressed three on her speed dial and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello." Jenny Shepard answered her friend's call.

"Hey Jen, we just closed the case, and I already have mine, Calving, Ashley's, and Aspen's bags packed, I already told my captain I'm leaving, and notified the school that the kids are leaving." Olivia said.

"So you're sure about leaving?" Jenny asked. She knew how much her friend loved her job, and her friends in New York.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a day or two. Shalom Jen." Olivia replied.

"Shalom Liv." Jenny said. They both hung up, and Olivia turned around when she felt eyes on her.

"You can stare at me all you want, it's not gonna make me change my mind Elliot. We're done, and Aspen, Ashley, Calvin, and I are leaving." Olivia said, putting her phone in her purse.

"Olivia, you can't take the kids!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Watch me. The girls and Calvin are ecstatic about leaving New York and going to a new place." Olivia replied smugly.

"Where are they!" he demanded.

"Mom!" a blonde girl yelled, running up to Olivia with a younger blonde girl, and a brunette boy behind her.

"They're right here." Olivia said.

"Mom, when are we leaving, I wanna go see Abby!" the older blonde girl said.

"We're leaving in just a minute Aspen, but you guys need to say goodbye to dad." Olivia said gently. The youngest child looked confused.

"Isn't daddy coming?" the younger blonde asked. Olivia kneeled down to the little girl's height.

"Ashley honey, daddy is gonna stay here in New York, but he's gonna come visit you, and I'll bring you to come visit him ok?" she said softly. Ashley nodded. The three kids walked up to Elliot. Ashley looked up at him.

"Daddy, why aren't you coming with us?" she asked. Elliot opened his mouth, but the boy cut him off.

"Because he was real mean to mommy, and she got mad at him, so now we're going to see Aunt Jenny, Abby, and Ziva, and Uncle Tony, and Tim." he said.

"Calvin!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Mom, please don't, we know you guys got in a fight. And we know that what dad said wasn't true. So can we please go now?" Aspen said. Olivia nodded.

"Say goodbye to your dad first, then we'll go." she said, trying not to cry.

"Bye dad." Aspen said.

"Bye dad." Calvin repeated.

"Bye bye daddy." Ashley said sadly. She hugged him. Aspen and Calvin each grabbed one of her hands, and tugged her away.

"Mom, we'll meet you at the car." Calvin said. Olivia nodded. The kids walked away.

"Olivia, you can't take them away from me!" Elliot insisted. Olivia just stared at him. Finally she said.

"Goodbye Elliot. I'll call and set up a time for one of us to visit." Then she walked away.

JFK Airport:

Olivia, Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley boarded a plane to Washington, D.C. with heavy hearts. They all sat down together, and Aspen looked up at her mother with her father's sapphire blue eyes.

"Mom, are you and dad gonna make up?" she asked. Olivia's heart broke into more pieces than she ever thought possible as Calvin and Ashley looked up at her as well, awaiting her answer.

"I don't know honey. I hope so, but for right now, we're gonna go stay with Aunt Jenny, and your daddy and I will make sure that you guys can visit ok." Olivia said. The kids nodded. Aspen and Calvin started playing games on their tablets, and Ashley started coloring. Olivia looked out the window, and let a single tear fall as the plane took off into the sky.

**So, what do you think? Leave me a review and tell me your opinion, but no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter of The Broken Road. Shout out to Amanda4Meloni, thank you so much for your review, and for the help. Anyways, I hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC and NCIS belongs to Donald Bellisario, and as far as I know, USA. I only own Aspen, Elias, Ethan, Michelle, Alyssa, Jasmine, and Gabby. Again, thanks to Amanda4Meloni, she helped me with the names for Elias, Ethan, Michelle, and Alyssa.**

1 year later:

"Mooom!" Calvin complained.

"What?" Olivia asked, exasperated.

"Where's Ethan and Elisas!" he exclaimed.

"Upstairs with Michelle, Alyssa and Aunt Jenny." Olivia replied. Calvin bolted upstairs as Aspen walked down with Michelle in her arms.

"Mom, Michelle's getting fussy, I think she's tired." Aspen stated.

"Alright." Olivia said, taking her baby girl from her oldest daughter's arms.

"How long till dad gets here so I can take her up to Aunt Jenny's office, or down to Aunt Abby's lab?" Aspen asked.

"Um, about two hours, if he doesn't get lost again." Olivia laughed.

"Liv, I didn't get lost." Elliot's voice came from behind them. Olivia spun to face him, being careful of the three month old in her arms.

"Elliot! What are you doing here, you're not supposed to get here for another two hours!" she exclaimed nervously.

"I got an earlier flight, and I wanted to surprise you guys. So, who's the baby?" Elliot asked. Olivia inwardly sighed in relief. He hadn't heard them.

"This is Michelle, she's…" Olivia struggled to find something to say.

"My niece." Olivia, Elliot, and Aspen looked up to see Jenny on the catwalk. She walked down and stood beside Olivia.

"My sister is sick, so she asked me to watch Michelle, and Olivia has been helping me out." Jenny continued, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Yeah, Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley have been real big helps too." Olivia went along with Jenny's save. She handed her daughter to Jenny. Elliot seemed convinced.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Calvin and Ashley so you can see them too. How long are you here for?" Olivia asked.

"Two weeks." Elliot replied. Olivia plastered a fake smile on her face, something she had mastered since she moved to Washington.

"Dad, why don't we go visit with everybody for a little while before Cal and Ash get down." Aspen jumped in. Elliot nodded as Aspen led him into the squad room.

"Thanks for helping me out Jenny." Olivia breathed.

"No problem. And uh, Elias and Ethan really want their mommy." Jenny said quietly.

"Who's Elias and Ethan?" Both women turned and saw Elliot. He looked mad.

"Well, you see." Olivia started. She bolted up the stairs and into Jenny's office, with Elliot hot on her heels. When Elliot got to the door to Jenny's office, he found it locked, and kicked it in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Calvin and Ashley playing with two little boys and three little girls.

"Dad!" Calvin exclaimed, putting Alyssa, Elias, and Ethan behind him. Elliot turned to Olivia.

"Ours?" he asked angrily. Olivia nodded nervously.

"The two boys and the little girl behind Calvin. The others are Jenny's daughters." she said quietly.

"And Michelle?" he asked. Olivia nodded again. Elliot walked over to her, and slapped her across the face, just as Jenny ran into the room. She was faster than she ever had been before. She ran across the room, and pinned Elliot's arm behind his back, with his hand right between his shoulder blade. Elliot's face contorted into a look of pure pain.

"Jenny, what are you doing!" an angry voice came from behind everyone. Jenny whipped around, let go of Elliot, and backed straight into the wall.

"Jethro." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, I love writing this story, so I can't help but post another chapter, so here it is! By the way, here is how old all the kids are.**

**Maureen: 17**

**Kathleen: 16**

**Lizzie and Richard: 14**

**Eli, Aspen, and Calvin: 13**

**Kelly: 12**

**Gabby and Jasmine: 4 months**

**Michelle, Alyssa, Elias, and Ethan: 3 months**

"_Jenny, what are you doing!" an angry voice behind everyone asked. Jenny whipped around, let Elliot go, and backed into the wall._

"_Jethro." she whispered._

"W-what are you doing here!" Jenny exclaimed, her voice shaking.

"Elliot invited me, now what were you doing!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs roared.

"Defending my friend!" Jenny said, this time more confident.

"Defending her from what!" Gibbs questioned.

"From him! He slapped her across the face, he's lucky you came in here, otherwise he would be in the hospital!" Jenny yelled. With that, Jenny walked over and helped Olivia to her feet.

"Mommy, are you ok? Why did daddy hit you?" Ashley's quiet voice asked. Olivia turned and picked her up.

"Yes honey, I'm fine, can you take Alyssa downstairs for me?" Olivia asked her daughter. Ashley nodded.

"Cal, can you take Elias?" Olivia turned to Calvin.

"Sure mom." he replied. Ashley and Calvin picked up Elias and Alyssa and went downstairs. Olivia grabbed Ethan. He smiled up at her.

"M-mama." he said, matter of factly. Olivia and Jenny gasped.

"What?" Elliot and Gibbs asked.

"He just said his first word." Olivia breathed. Jenny picked up the other two little girls in the room.

"Who are they?" Gibbs asked, looking at Jenny. Elliot looked at Olivia, and she gave him a look that said, 'If you say anything, I'll kill you.'

"Those are Jenny's kids." Elliot said, completely ignoring Olivia's death glare.

"WHAT!" Gibbs screamed.

"These are my daughters Jasmine and Gabrielle, Gabby for short." Jenny replied, completely unaffected by Gibbs' death glare, and tone. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Aspen ran into the office.

"Mom, there's a blonde chick, a red head chick, five blonde kids, and brunette kid downstairs, trying to take Michelle and Alyssa!" she screamed, her voice full of fear. Olivia handed Ethan to Aspen, and raced down the stairs, with Gibbs, Elliot, and Jenny hot on her heels. They got to the bottom of the stairs, and Olivia and Jenny stopped in their tracks.

"Katherine Angelica Stabler, get away from my children!" Olivia yelled sternly. Kathy turned and stared at her with a look of shock, that quickly faded into a smirk.

"That goes for you too Shannon!" Jenny added. Shannon Gibbs turned to look at Jenny with a look of disgust.

"Jenny!" a twelve year old blonde girl ran to Jenny and hugged her tight.

"Hey Kells." Jenny smiled.

"Liv, this is Jethro's daughter Kelly. Kelly, this is my friend Olivia." Jenny introduced the two.

"Jethro? You call him Jethro!" Shannon exclaimed angrily.

"Yes. That is his name." Jenny explained slowly, as if talking to a child. Shannon lunged at her.

"Mom, leave Jenny alone!" Kelly screamed. Gibbs grabbed Kelly, and pulled her to the side.

"Kelly, let your mother do what she wants." he said.

"Jethro!" Shannon screamed. Gibbs turned to see Shannon handcuffed to the stairs with a bruise on her face.

"What the heck happened!" he yelled.

"That crazy brunette chick punched me in the face, then handcuffed me to the stairs!" Shannon cried. Gibbs turned to see Olivia standing beside Shannon, glaring at her.

"No one hurts my best friend." Olivia stated, still glaring at Shannon.

"Olivia!" five voices yelled. Olivia turned, just in time to catch five running figures.

"Hey guys!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Mo, Katie, Lizzie, Richard, Eli, get away from her!" Kathy yelled. The kids reluctantly did as they were told.

"Is somebody gonna uncuff my wife from the stairs!" Gibbs yelled.

"Wife?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Yeah, so back off!" Shannon said smugly from her place, still handcuffed to the stairs.

"Aunt Jen." Aspen asked from the catwalk. Jenny looked up at her.

"Yes sweetie." she said.

"Jasmine wants you." Aspen replied. Walking down the stairs with the child and handed her to Jenny. Jenny started to bounce the four month old child. Then she started talking to her.

"Je t'adore. Te me rends heureuse. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime, Jasmine, Je t'aime (I adore you. You make me happy. You are the love of my life. I love you Jasmine, I love you)." Jenny said to the child.

"Je suis desole Jenny (I'm sorry Jenny)." Olivia told her sincerely.

"Je vais bien (I'm fine)." Jenny replied.

"Menteur (Liar)." Olivia retorted.

"What the heck are you people saying!" Kathy threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"What language are you speaking!" Shannon mimicked Kathy. Gibbs, with the help of Tony, had gotten her uncuffed from the stairs. Then Tony, Ziva, and McGee had gone down to Abby's lab.

"None of your business!" Jenny and Olivia yelled at the same time.

"They're speaking French." Gibbs said. Olivia threw a stapler at him.

"Aspen, Calvin, Ashley, take the kids down to Abby's lab, now!" she barked. The three older kids grabbed the five younger ones and ran as quick as they could to the elevator.

"Kelly honey, do you wanna go down with them?" Jenny asked. Kelly nodded.

"Do you remember which floor?" Jenny asked her. Kelly nodded again. Before she went to the elevator, Kelly turned and hugged Jenny tight.

"Je t'aime Jenny." she whispered.

"Je t'aime Kelly." Jenny said, tears pooling in her eyes. Kelly went down to Abby's lab.

"Kids, go down and meet Abby, Kelly will introduce you. It's the basement floor." Elliot commanded his children. They did as they were told. As soon as they were gone, the chaos started.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD TWO MORE SONS AND TWO MORE DAUGHTERS!" Elliot yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I knew that if I did, you'd try to take them away from me!" Olivia yelled back. Abby burst through the elevator doors, followed by all of the kids. They stayed and eavesdropped from around the corner.

"I had a right to know that I had four more kids!" Elliot insisted.

"It doesn't matter. I did what was best for them!" Olivia retorted.

"What about you Jenny, why didn't you tell me that I had two more daughters!" Gibbs yelled.

"I knew that you wouldn't care." Jenny said simply. Gibbs looked confused.

"What the heck are you talking about!" he exclaimed.

"I was on my way to your house, to tell you about Jasmine and Gabby, two weeks after they were born. I saw you with Shannon and Kelly. You weren't married then, but you looked so happy, that I knew you wouldn't care about Jasmine and Gabby." Jenny explained, with no emotion.

"How could you think that I wouldn't care about them?" Gibbs said softly.

"You had Shannon, and Kelly. Why would you care about me and them?" Jenny asked, tearing up a little. Gibbs was stunned.

"Well, what's your excuse?" Elliot asked Olivia. She looked at the ground.

"I didn't want you to take them from me. I knew that if I told you, you would try to take them, to get back at me for leaving." she said quietly. She started crying, as did Jenny. Gibbs and Elliot surprised everyone by pulling both women to them, and hugging them close. Jenny and Olivia wrapped their arms around the men they loved, and cried into their chests, much to the displeasure of Kathy and Shannon.

"Mom!" Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley called out. Olivia let go of Elliot and caught her children. She hugged them close to her and they cried together on the floor.

"Jenny!" Kelly yelled. Jenny released her grip on Gibbs and grabbed the twelve year old. They joined Olivia, Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley on the floor, and they all cried together, Abby, Gibbs, Elliot, Kathy, and Shannon watching. Kelly, Aspen, and Calvin looked up at Jenny and Olivia.

"Jenny, dad still loves you." Kelly said. Gibbs froze.

"And dad still loves you mom." Calvin and Aspen said. Elliot froze as well.

"WHAT!" Kathy and Shannon screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love writing this story, so much. I was hoping people liked it, and I'm so happy that Amanda4Meloni and SummerRaeBenson like it. Thank you so much for reviewing you two, it really means a lot that you guys actually take the time to review! So, if anyone else is actually reading this, please review, but please, no flames.**

"Etes-vous aveugle (Are you blind)!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Etes-vous fou (Are you insane)!" Olivia screamed.

"Aucun, nous sommes realistes (No, we're realists)!" Aspen, Calvin, and Kelly said in unison.

"Would you people stop talking in French, I don't remember it!" Gibbs yelled.

"C'est le point (That's the point)!" they all yelled back. Gibbs groaned in frustration.

"Jen, come on. Tell me what the heck you're saying!" he pleaded.

"Le chercher (Look it up)!" Jenny yelled.

"Maman, papa vous aime toujours (Mom, dad still loves you)!" Aspen and Calvin insisted.

"Et Jenny, mon pere vous aime toujours (And Jenny, my dad still loves you)!" Kelly exclaimed. Olivia and Jenny started crying again.

"Good job guys, you made them cry!" Shannon exclaimed happily.

"Tais-toi vous mechante sorciere (Shut up you evil witch)!" Kelly yelled at her mother.

"Kelly, ne pas l'appeler comme ca, meme si c'est vrai (Kelly, don't call her that, even though it's true)!" Jenny scolded.

"Pourquoi pas (Why not)?" Kelly shrugged.

"Parce qu'elle est at mere et elle vous aime (Because she's your mother and she loves you)!" Jenny replied.

"Non, elle n'est pas, vous etes (No she's not, you are)!" Kelly cried. Jenny started crying happily, and hugged Kelly tight. She, Olivia, and the kids got off the floor, and wiped their tears.

"Hey Jennifer, Olivia!" Kathy called. Everyone turned toward her. Olivia and Jenny stared in shock as Shannon and Kathy kissed Gibbs and Elliot.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Olivia and Jenny went to where Abby was still eavesdropping with Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ashley, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, Eli, and babies. They took the children that belonged to them, and headed for the elevators.

"Je vous deteste, vous ruinez tout (I hate you, you ruin everything)!" Kelly, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, and Eli yelled at Kathy and Shannon. Then they all followed Olivia and Jenny. They got into Maureen's car, and Kelly directed them to Jenny's townhouse. Ten minutes later, they were there. They found Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley crying on the porch with Ethan, Elias, Alyssa, Michelle, Gabby, and Jasmine in their arms.

"What happened, where are Olivia and Jenny!" Maureen, ever the responsible one, exclaimed. Aspen just handed her a note, and continued to cry, while Calvin handed one to Kathleen. Maureen read her note out loud.

_Dear kids,_

_Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley: I am so sorry to do this to you, but I can't continue to live in D.C. now. I am about to get on a plane, and I'm going to go somewhere your father can't find me. Tell him that I am leaving you in his care until I am strong enough to come back. Please also tell him that I love them. That is why I'm leaving. I can't stand to see them with someone who don't love him. I love you._

_Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, and Eli: I know that you are reading this right now. I'm sorry that I left, but I can't take seeing your father with your mother. She doesn't love him, and if I had stayed, I would have told him, and he would've hated me forever. I love you._

_Elliot: I know that the kids have given this to you. I just want you to know that Kathy doesn't really love you. I'm leaving the kids in your care until I can come back. Please don't try to find me, because you won't. And if you're worrying, don't, Jenny's with me, but if you are worrying, it's nice to know that you still actually care. I love you. Always have, always will. Take care of the kids for me._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

Maureen finished reading the note. Kathleen started reading the other one.

_Dear Kelly,_

_Honey, I'm so sorry to leave like this, but it's for the best. I don't know how much more of your mother and father together I could've taken before I broke down. I love you so much, and I don't want you to worry about me. I know that you know where Olivia and I are going, so please don't tell your father, mother, Elliot, Kathy, Tony, Ziva, Abby, or McGee. I don't want them to find me or Olivia. I do hope you understand why I have to do this. I love you sweetie. Tell your father to take care of the girls for me._

_Jethro: I know that Kelly has given you this note. It's been a long time since I've ever told you anything that meant something personal, but here goes. I love you. More than you will ever know in your entire life. I always have, and I always will, but I can see that you love Shannon. I know you won't believe me, but she doesn't love you. I'm leaving Gabby and Jasmine in your care, and I trust you will treat them right. Please don't take anything out on them or Kelly. I love you Jethro._

_Love,_

_Jenny_

Kathleen finished. Every child looked at each other, and raced to Maureen's, and the only other car left, Olivia's. They sped back to NCIS to give Elliot and Gibbs the notes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so here comes Elliot and Gibbs reading the notes. Thank you Amanda4Meloni and SummerRaeBenson for reviewing this story, and everyone else, please review if you're actually reading this. And, I don't know if there is a JFK airport in D.C. so just ignore it if there's not, cause that's the only other one that I really know out of Georgia and Florida other than Newark.**

All the kids arrived at NCIS and rushed inside.

"Kelly!" Gibbs and Shannon exclaimed. Kelly was crying, hard, as were Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, Eli, Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley.

"What's the matter guys?" Elliot asked. Maureen handed him the note from Olivia, while Kelly handed Gibbs the note from Jenny. Both read them, and sprang into action. Everyone followed the two down to Abby's lab.

"Abby! Dust these for fingerprints, then run them through every airport!" Gibbs barked.

"You got it El jefe." Abby said. She typed a few keys on her keyboard, and Jenny and Olivia's pictures popped up. Abby typed a few more keys, and JFK airport and a flight number appeared.

"They're at JFK airport, their flight number is 4015, and they haven't left yet!" Abby reported.

"Where's the flight going!" Gibbs and Elliot demanded. Abby typed a few keys.

"I don't know, it's blocked." she replied. Gibbs turned to Kelly.

"Kelly Lillian Gibbs, I know that you know where they're going, so spill!" He commanded.

"Fine, but only because I don't want them to leave." Kelly took a deep breath before speaking again.

"They're going to Paris. It's Jenny's happy place." she told them.

"Olivia's too!" The other kids exclaimed. Gibbs and Elliot sprinted back upstairs. They got to the squad room and Gibbs grabbed his keys. He started for the elevator, and Elliot followed him.

"Leroy, where are you going!" Shannon exclaimed. Gibbs cringed. He hated being called Leroy.

"Yeah, where are you going Ellie?" Kathy asked sweetly. Elliot really wanted to slap her across the face. He had told her countless times not to call him that.

"We're going to the airport." Gibbs said, already on his way to the elevator.

"Why, are we all going on a trip together?" Shannon asked.

"No, we're going to stop Olivia and Jenny from going to Paris." Elliot said.

"Why, they'll be out of the country, far away from us. They won't be here to try to steal our men, and the kids will be better off without the useless freaks." Kathy said.

"Yeah, and Kelly can get over the idea that Jenny loves her." Shannon agreed. Two seconds after saying that, Shannon and Kathy were both on the ground.

"My mom and aunt Jenny are not useless freaks! They are the most amazing people in the world! Don't EVER talk about them like that again!" Aspen screamed, slapping Kathy across the face.

"Jenny does love me! She's my mom, not you! You are an evil witch, and you don't love dad, Jenny does!" Kelly cried, slapping her mother hard. Gibbs and Elliot pried the two girls off of Kathy and Shannon.

"Girls, there'll be time for that later, right now we have to stop Olivia and Jenny from getting on that plane!" Gibbs told them. Both girls nodded. Elliot, Gibbs, Kelly, Aspen, Calvin, Ashley, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, Eli, Abby, Ziva, Tony, and McGee took off towards the elevators with the youngest children in their arms. Everyone got into four different cars and drove to JFK airport.

10 minutes later, JFK airport:

Elliot, Gibbs, and all the others rushed into the airport, and ran to where flight 4015 was boarding. They saw Olivia and Jenny crying, only a few people from getting on the plane.

"Alright, so, you guys are gonna go over there first." Elliot told the kids.

"You are to hold onto both of their legs like two year olds, and DO NOT let them go. Then we'll come and we'll help you make sure that they don't leave, ok." Gibbs finished. All the kids nodded. Gibbs and Elliot walked around a corner where they could watch, without being seen by Olivia and Jenny.

"MOMMY!" Ashley screamed. Olivia turned and caught Ashley.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"We don't want you to leave mom." Aspen said, tears running down her face.

"Baby, I have to. Does your dad know you're here?" Olivia asked. Aspen nodded.

"Olivia, please don't go!" Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, and Eli cried.

"Guys, I have to! I can't stay here and watch your dad and your mom!" Olivia cried back.

"Mom, you're not leaving, and that's final!" Calvin insisted.

"I have to!" Olivia said, frustrated. All the kids turned to Jenny.

"Jenny, please, you guys can't leave us all here with those crazy, psycho freaks!" Kelly pleaded. Jenny looked at her sadly.

"Honey, I have to agree with Olivia. We have to leave." she explained.

"NO, AUNT JENNY!" Ashley screamed. Jenny picked the girl up, hugged her tight, then put her back down.

"It's ok, you'll all get along fine without us." Jenny told them. The kids all looked at each other.

"Then you leave us no choice." Aspen said.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked. The kids all nodded at each other once. Then, Aspen, Calvin, Lizzie, and Richard grabbed onto Olivia's legs and hugged them tight. Aspen and Calvin wrapped Ethan, Elias, and Jasmine onto her legs as well. Maureen, Kathleen, Eli, and Kelly grabbed onto Jenny's legs and refused to let go. Kelly and Eli wrapped Michelle, Alyssa, and Gabby onto her legs. Then Ashley wrapped herself around both women's legs and pulled them together.

"Guys, you have to let go, we're gonna have to get on the plane in just a few minutes!" Jenny exclaimed.

"NO!" all the kids screamed. Olivia and Jenny groaned in frustration, and started to peel the kids off of their legs. They were very strong, so it was really working. That's when Gibbs and Elliot started walking towards them. Jenny had just finished getting the last child, Kelly, off her legs, while Olivia had just gotten Aspen off her legs. They were free, but they didn't see Gibbs and Elliot yet.

"Jen." Gibbs said softly. Jenny's head snapped up.

"No, you're not supposed to be here!" she said, panicking.

"Neither are you." Gibbs retorted.

"You're not either Liv." Elliot said. Olivia looked at him.

"I told you not to come after me." she said.

"Well, you've gotta remember that I am very stubborn, especially when it comes to you and the kids." he replied.

"No, we are getting on this plane, and we are leaving!" Jenny insisted. Olivia agreed.

"No you're not. And this is why." Gibbs said. He and Elliot pulled Jenny and Olivia close and kissed them. Both women kissed them back.

"Next!" the flight attendant called. Olivia and Jenny pulled back. They started crying.

"We're sorry!" Jenny cried. Olivia nodded. Gibbs, Elliot, and the kids looked confused.

Olivia and Jenny got on the plane before anyone could stop them.

**So, what'd you think? I just love writing this story, it's my favorite one that I've ever written. Please review, but please no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be, but here goes. And, since I forgot to mention Ashley's age in chapter three, in the second through the fifth chapter, Ashley was nine. She was eight in the first chapter. And, I'm changing the ages of Jasmine and Gabby, they were also three months, not four, so they're the same age as Ethan, Elias, Alyssa, and Michelle.**

3 years later:

Aspen, Calvin, Ashley, and Kelly were sitting in Abby's lab with her and McGee. It had been three years since Olivia and Jenny had left. Aspen and Calvin were sixteen, Ashley was twelve, and Kelly was fifteen. Maureen and Kathleen were in college. Lizzie and Richard were about to finish high school. Eli was about the same, except for his age. It was Elias, Ethan, Michelle, Alyssa, Gabby, and Jasmine's third birthday, and Olivia and Jenny still hadn't come home. Aspen let out an involuntary sigh as she thought about it.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Abby, ever as bubbly, asked.

"I just miss my mom. I mean she's missed so much." Aspen replied. Abby opened her mouth, but then closed it, and so not to look suspicious, went back to typing on her keyboard.

"I'm sorry I've missed so much." Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley whipped around to see Olivia behind them.

"I don't wanna miss anymore." she stated. Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley launched themselves into Olivia's arms.

"Mom, please don't ever, ever, never leave again!" Aspen cried into Olivia's shoulder.

"I promise baby, I promise." Olivia said, crying with her kids.

"Where's Jenny?" Kelly asked. Olivia smiled as Jenny walked in. Kelly hugged her tight and made her promise never to go anywhere for a long period of time without taking her too. Then they all went upstairs. The kids told Jenny and Olivia to stay hidden for just a minute. Elliot was holding Michelle and Alyssa, and Kathy was holding Ethan and Elias, while Gibbs was holding Jasmine, and Shannon was holding Gabby. Elliot was showing Michelle, Alyssa, Ethan, and Elias a picture.

"Alright, so this is a bad woman ok. If she ever comes near you, run away, and come get me or your mom ok." Elliot said. He was holding a picture of Olivia. Gibbs had a picture of Jenny, and was telling Jasmine and Gabby the same thing. They had been doing that over the course of the three years Jenny and Olivia had been gone. All of the kids, including Elliot and Kathy's kids, had overheard them, and had been secretly telling the kids the truth, and teaching them how to act around Elliot, Kathy, Gibbs, and Shannon. They had taught them that when Olivia and Jenny came back, that they were to act like they did with them. The younger kids believed the older ones, because they could vaguely remember Olivia and Jenny, and the incident at the airport.

Aspen and Calvin walked over to Elliot and Kathy.

"Hey guys, could we hold them?" Aspen asked sweetly. Elliot and Kathy nodded, and handed the kids to Aspen and Calvin. Kelly and Ashley did the same thing to Gibbs and Shannon, and got the same result. The four walked over to the middle of the squad room with the six just turned three year olds. They stood them in the middle of the floor.

"Guys, there are some people here to see you ok?" Kelly said. The six three year olds nodded.

"Now, you have to remember what we taught you, and forget everything that Dad taught you, ok?" Calvin told them. They nodded again. Realization of what they meant dawned on Elliot, Gibbs, Kathy, and Shannon's faces.

"You can come in now guys!" Kelly called. Olivia and Jenny slowly, and nervously walked around the corner. They had heard Elliot and Gibbs talking to the kids. Ethan, Elias, Michelle, and Alyssa ran up to Olivia.

"MOMMY!" they yelled, and hugged Olivia. She hugged them back with tears in her eyes. Jasmine and Gabby ran straight into Jenny's arms.

"We missed you mommy!" Jasmine cried.

"I missed you guys too baby!" Jenny said. Olivia and Jenny put the kids down.

"Hey, we brought you guys some stuff." Olivia told them all. She pulled out a pink, wire wrapped crystal on a black chain, and gave it to Michelle. She gave a purple one to Alyssa. Ethan and Elias got blue ones. Aspen got an orange one. Calvin got a green one, and Ashley got a red one. Jenny gave Jasmine a blue heart shaped necklace, also on a black chain. Gabby got a pink one, and Kelly got a gold one.

"Olivia!" five voices yelled. Olivia turned and caught Maureen and Kathleen who were visiting from college, and then Lizzie, Richard, and Eli.

"Hey guys!" Olivia exclaimed.

"We missed you, don't ever go away again!" Lizzie said sternly. Olivia laughed.

"Ok, I promise. Oh, I got necklaces for you guys too!" Olivia remembered. She gave Maureen and Kathleen yellow heart shaped necklaces on black chains. Then she gave Lizzie a purple one, Richard an orange one, and Eli a red one.

"Thanks Liv!" all five exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" Olivia's seven kids said.

"No problem guys." Olivia said sincerely.

"Thanks mom!" Kelly, Gabby, and Jasmine exclaimed. Jenny had tears in her eyes when Kelly called her mom.

"Your welcome." she said. Jenny and Olivia looked up to see the four angry faces of Elliot, Gibbs, Kathy, and Shannon.

"No, you two don't get to just come back in here, and act as if you just went on a little week long trip. It's been THREE YEARS!" Elliot yelled. Ethan, Elias, Michelle, Alyssa, Gabby, and Jasmine hid behind Jenny and Olivia.

"Mommy, I scared!" the six three year olds cried.

"It's ok, you don't need to be scared of him, he won't hurt you." Olivia tried to soothe the scared children. Michelle tugged on Olivia's sleeve.

"Not scared of him mommy, scared of them!" she cried, pointing at Kathy and Shannon.

"Why, what did they do?" Jenny asked suspiciously. All six kids lifted rubbed their faces and arms to reveal multiple handprints and bruises. Olivia looked at Aspen, Calvin, and Ashley.

"The truth, now." she commanded. The three did as they were told, and also rubbed off their arms and faces. Then Olivia turned to Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, and Eli.

"You too, come on." she demanded. The five of them did the same thing as the others, revealing the same results. Jenny looked at Kelly.

"Kelly Lillian Gibbs, I want the truth from you too." she said sternly. Kelly's arms and face revealed the same thing the others' did. Jenny and Olivia turned to Kathy and Shannon, as did Elliot and Gibbs.

"Vous allez mourir (You're going to die)!" Olivia and Jenny screamed, lunging at Kathy and Shannon. Elliot grabbed Olivia, and put her behind him, as Gibbs did the same with Jenny.

"Let mommy go, so she can beat up the mean lady. Aspen said that she was really good at beating people up, especially daddy when he makes her mad." Alyssa said. All the kids laughed.

"Yeah, Jenny can take out dad in one little punch!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Please, Olivia couldn't beat up someone half her size." Kathy scoffed.

"Yeah, and Jennifer, can't take out a fly." Shannon laughed. Olivia and Jenny's faces turned bright red. Everyone but Shannon, Kathy, and the three year olds knew what that meant. Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm that was in front of her, and flipped him onto the nearest desk. Jenny grabbed Gibbs' arm, twisted it behind his back, and pinned his hand between his shoulder blade. He was on his knees crying in seconds.

Jenny and Olivia lunged at Kathy and Shannon.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! What did you guys think? Hope you liked it, and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter of The Broken Road. Ok, so I have started a new story based on the new movie Parental Guidance. I actually named the story Parental Guidance, because I didn't know what else to call it. So, if anyone is reading this, even if it's just one person who hasn't already read my new story, (Amanda4Meloni) please go read my new story and review it. I'm kinda bummed cause I haven't gotten any reviews on it. It's not really hard to get the story if you haven't seen the movie, because it only has like three lines from the actual movie. I talk about one of the scenes in the author's note, and the description, but it's really not hard to get, I promise. Seriously, please go read it, and if I get at least one review on it, or if I get one review on each chapter, I will post the next chapter of this, tomorrow, I promise! Oh, and by the way, Mike is an old boyfriend of Jenny's.**

_Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm that was in front of her and flipped him onto the nearest desk. Jenny grabbed Gibbs' arm, twisted it behind his back, and pinned his hand between his shoulder blade. He was on his knees, crying, in seconds._

_Jenny and Olivia lunged at Kathy and Shannon._

Kathy and Shannon screamed, and started running around the squad room. Elliot and Gibbs had regained their composure, and grabbed Olivia and Jenny. They were both lifted off their feet, and held back from Kathy and Shannon. Gibbs and Elliot threw Olivia and Jenny over their shoulders. The two women looked at each other, nodded once, and then kneed the two men in the stomachs.

"Put us down, or we'll kill you too." Olivia said threateningly. The two men did as they were told to avoid further injuries. Olivia and Jenny grabbed Kathy and Shannon, kneed them both in the stomach, then the face, and handcuffed them.

"Shannon Gibbs, and Kathy Stabler, you are both under arrest for abuse and endangering the welfare of several children." Jenny gritted out.

"YEAH!" all the kids cheered as Jenny and Olivia handed Kathy and Shannon off to other officers to be transported. Olivia and Jenny hugged all the kids tight.

"Love you guys." the kids said together.

"We love you too." Jenny and Olivia replied. They all let go, and Olivia and Jenny stood up.

"Every one of you, better listen to your fathers, understood?" Olivia asked. The kids nodded, and Jenny and Olivia turned to Gibbs and Elliot.

"And you two, have the ones that stay with us home by ten." Jenny commanded. The two men looked confused, then they realized what they were talking about.

"Jen, if you and Liv wanna keep the kids this time, you can. I mean seriously." Gibbs said.

"No, I don't know about Liv, but you deserve to spend time with the two other daughters that you never knew you had." Jenny replied. Olivia agreed, and said the same with Elliot, Elias, Ethan, Michelle, and Alyssa. Both women hugged the kids one more time, then walked up the stairs to the catwalk. They stood at the top and watched as Gibbs' ex wife Diane walked in with Elliot's ex partner Dani Beck.

"Are you flippin kidding me!" Olivia screamed.

"Now Shannon and Kathy hurt, but this, this is just plain cruel!" Jenny cried. She and Olivia had tears running down their faces, and their cheeks were already red.

"Mom!" all the kids yelled together. Every single child ran up the stairs to the catwalk, and hugged Olivia and Jenny tight as they cried. The two women broke free and ran into Jenny's office, still crying. The kids, all marched down the stairs, Aspen, Kelly, and Calvin leading the way.

"What were you thinking!" Aspen yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"Bringing _them_ in here around Mom and Aunt Jenny!" she elaborated, pointing at Diane and Dani.

"Excuse me, and just _who_ do you _think_ you are!" Dani asked.

"I _am_ Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler's daughter, Aspen. This is their son and my brother, Calvin. That's their daughter and my sister, Ashley. These are my sisters and brothers, and their sons and daughters, Ethan, Elias, Michelle, and Alyssa. And these are my sisters and brothers, and my dad's kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Richard, and Eli." Aspen retorted sassily, pointing to each of her brothers and sisters.

"Benson and Stabler had kids!" Dani exclaimed in her thick southern accent.

"At least Leroy doesn't have any kids." Diane said, staring at Gibbs dreamily.

"Yes he does." Jenny said. Everyone looked up, and saw her and Olivia leaning on the rails of the catwalk. They both started down the stairs.

"This is his daughter Kelly. And these are mine and his daughters, Jasmine and Gabby." Jenny said, picking Jasmine and Gabby up. Diane made a face, then changed it.

"Who cares, they're…adorable." Diane gritted out. Dani gave a less than enthusiastic nod.

"So, Leroy would you like to go out sometime again?" Diane asked sweetly.

"You too Elliot, we could make it a double date?" Dani asked, equally sweet. Elliot and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Not in a million years." they said together. Everyone looked surprised, but then, all the kids looked happy, and they cheered.

"We're both in relationships, and happily in love." Gibbs stated. Jenny and Olivia looked hurt and disappointed. Then they got angry, but didn't let it show. Dani and Diane scowled.

"Who could be better than us!" Diane exclaimed.

"Olivia." Elliot said.

"Jenny." Gibbs said at the same time. Olivia and Jenny's expressions changed to shock, but again, they masked them quickly. Gibbs and Elliot threw their arms around Jenny and Olivia's shoulders, and pulled them close. Diane and Dani looked at each other and nodded once.

"Dean, Mike, it's time for plan B!" Dani called. Dean Porter and Mike Delfino walked around the corner. Jenny and Olivia screamed, as did all the kids. Olivia jumped into Elliot's arms, while Jenny jumped into Gibbs'.

"What, is my favorite girl not happy to see me?" Dean asked. Olivia shook her head vigorously, and hugged Elliot tighter.

"What about you Jen Jen?" Mike asked, using his old nickname for Jenny. She hid her face in Gibbs' neck.

"Well, if you two are gonna take something _we_ love, then we are gonna take something _you_ love." Dean said evilly.

"Same goes for us!" Diane exclaimed. Dean, Mike, Diane, and Dani pulled their guns off their hips. They each pointed their guns at one of the kids, and they each took one shot each.

**So, what do you think happened? If what everyone thinks happened, happened, which four kids do you like the least? What will happen to Dean, Mike, Diane, and Dani? Please review!**


End file.
